Fauxsemblants
by sammydiplo
Summary: Sam doit se rendre à un mariage et se trouve un cavalier de dernière minute. Sam is invited to her cousin's wedding and find herself an unexpected date.


« Désolé Sam, mais ce week-end c'est impossible. J'ai promis d'assister à cette conférence.

Tant pis. Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Sam dépitée par la réponse sans appel de Daniel.

Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Jack ?

Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Et puis ce ne serait pas très régulier.

Ha ? bien je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est un engagement que je ne peux pas remettre. » Sam quitta le labo de Daniel et se rendit au vestiaire prendre ses affaires pour ce maudit week-end et ce maudit mariage auquel elle devra se rendre toute seule.

Elle fermait la porte de son placard quand le colonel O'Neill entra. Remarquant la housse d'une robe et un sac de voyage, il demanda au major Carter ce qu'elle allait faire de son week-end. « Je vais au mariage d'une cousine. Elle se marie demain.

Ho ! Je vois. Ca n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir plus que ça, major, constata le colonel, mains dans les poches, au son de la voix de son officier en second.

En effet, mon colonel, répondit Carter absorbée par le rangement de son sac. J'ai assisté ces dernières années à plus de mariages que de raison et chaque fois c'est la même chose : si je ne viens pas accompagnée, on me regarde avec pitié et tout le monde se met en quête de me trouver le mari idéal. »

Le colonel O'Neill se trouvait face à un paradoxe qu'il ne pouvait comprendre et demanda des explications à Sam. « Excusez-moi, major, mais pourquoi, alors, avoir accepté d'aller à celui-ci ?

Je devais y aller avec mon frère, mais il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, répondit Sam légèrement en colère par le mauvais tour que lui avait joué son frère. J'ai alors pensé que Daniel pourrait m'accompagner... ajouta-t-elle.

... Et ce n'est pas le cas, conclut Jack au ton résigné de Sam. Je vois, ajouta-t-il laconiquement.

En effet, confirma le major Carter. Puis elle ajouta : Je vais finir par détester les mariages ! Et mes tantes Phyllis et Barbara qui vont encore essayer de me marier avec le fils de leur voisin ou je ne sais quel autre brillant homme de leur connaissance, lâcha-t-elle en enfournant sans ménagement un pull dans son sac !"

"C'est bête, moi, je les adore. Les mariages, bien sûr. Parce qu'en dehors de Jacob, je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître la grande famille Carter. » Répliqua Jack d'un air nonchalant en insistant sur les mots 'mariage' et 'famille Carter'.

Il affichait son sourire des grands jours, celui du devoir accompli avec satisfaction, dans l'attente de voir s'afficher sur le visage de Sam la mine réjouit de celle qui vient d'être sauvée in extremis. Mais le manque de réaction immédiate de la part de Sam lui fit pointer ses sourcils en accent circonflexe.

Sam finissait de boucler son sac quand elle réalisa le sens de ces dernières paroles. « Je vous demande pardon, demanda-t-elle surprise ?

Quoi ? Ca vous étonne ? Vous savez, j'ai moi-même été marié et dans ce corps de vieux militaire endurci bat en réalité un cœur de gros artichaut.

Je n'en doute pas mon colonel, répondit Sam avec un sourire discret. Mais êtes-vous vraiment en train de me proposer de m'accompagner ?

Pourquoi pas ? répondit Jack avant d'ajouter devant l'air incrédule de Sam : Quoi, je ne serais pas crédible dans le rôle du chevalier servant ? »

Mais son vieil instinct de conservation lui conseilla de ne pas laisser à Sam le temps de répondre. Il y avait des sujets qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop approfondir avec un officier en second. « Il y aura bien un dîner là-bas ? demanda alors Jack le plus sérieusement possible pour détourner la conversation.

Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Major, laissez-moi vous révéler un grand secret : ne jamais renoncer à un repas gratis ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me suis engagé ? Ici, on est logé et nourri à l'œuil ! Et puis j'avoue que j'aimerais bien vous voir dans cette robe que vous cachez soigneusement sous cette housse. » conclut-il en montrant du doigt la housse noire pendue à la porte du placard de Sam.

« Mais... le règlement... ? objecta Sam en s'assurant que la housse ne laissait rien paraître de la robe qu'elle protégeait.

Ce n'est pas nous qui allons nous marier, Carter ? demanda avec ironie le colonel. A moins, bien sûr, que cette robe, que vous cachez soigneusement, ne soit en réalité une robe de mariée alien et que tout ceci ne soit un complot pour dissimuler votre mariage secret avec votre amoureux secret que je ne connais pas ? » ajouta Jack qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de taquiner le major.

Comme Sam ne bronchait pas, il continua « Si je ne me trompe pas, on a souvent vu Martouf ces derniers temps. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que ce petit ait le béguin pour vous.

Ah, oui ? Vous croyez ? » demanda Sam feignant d'être intéressée.

Ce soudain intérêt de Sam pour les sentiments Martouf déstabilisa Jack qui ne pouvait alors qu'abonder dans ce sens. « Voyons, Major, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué les petits sourires qu'il vous lance et ses yeux qui s'illuminent chaque fois que vous apparaissez. Ce qui me fait penser que c'est peut-être finalement le serpent qui est amoureux de vous. Remarquez, pour un Tok'ra, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. » lâcha-t-il en conclusion.

« J'avoue que j'apprécie sa compagnie, celle de Lantesh comme celle de Martouf qui est un être exceptionnel à tous les points de vue. Mais non, nous n'avons pas d'aventure en ensemble, si c'est cela que vous voulez savoir. Bien sûr que non. » Rétorqua Sam. « Quant à mon mariage secret, vous savez bien que si c'était le cas, je vous aurais prévenu. » ajouta Sam avec un sourire complice.

« Ha, oui ? » demanda le colonel surpris et inquiet de cette réponse.

Bien sûr mon colonel. Mon père étant en mission pour la Tok'Ra, j'aurais aimé que ce soit vous qui me conduisiez à l'autel. » conclut Sam en plantant son regard droit dans les yeux d'un Jack tout décontenancé.

Il resta quelques secondes sous le choc. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Jack essaya de trouver une répartie valable, mais il ne put qu'articuler. « Vous me voyez flâté, major. Et je serais heureux de vous rendre ce service mais, vous n'allez pas vous marier, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jack, comme pour se rassurer. « Dans ce cas, Major, je ne vois pas ce qui peut choquer le règlement dans le fait que je vous accompagne à ce mariage. A moins que ça ne vous pose un problème à vous. Ajouta-t-il timidement.

Non, bien sûr que non, mon colonel. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le devrait ? » répondit Sam avec embarras.

« Bien. Bien ! » confirma Jack avant d'ajouter : « Et si vous êtes gentille, il se pourrait même que je porte mon bel uniforme avec toutes mes médailles histoire d'en jeter plein la vue à toutes ces marieuses frustrées. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

Que ça pourrait être amusant. Se dit Sam à elle-même. Je passe vous prendre à 1600 ? » conclut le major Carter.

A l'hôtel.

Sam et Jack se présentèrent ensemble à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Le concierge les avait tout de suite remarqué au milieu des autres clients qui venaient s'enregistrer car, contrairement aux autres couples du week-end, celui-ci était très discret et ne faisait aucune démonstration de leurs sentiments en attendant que vienne leur tour. Pourtant, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre à en juger par la complicité évidente qui les liait.

« Carter » annonça Sam au concierge lorsque son tour arriva. « Vous devez avoir une chambre réservée à mon nom.

Carter ? Ah, oui, en effet. Tenez, voici vos clefs. Chambre 22, avec vue sur le lac. Vous prenez cet escalier, et c'est au premier, sur votre droite. » Le concierge tendit ses clés au major Carter en lui indiquant l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

Mais comme la supposée madame Carter et son mari ne bougeaient pas, il reporta son attention sur le colonel O'Neill. « Désolé, monsieur, je croyais que vous et madame étiez ensemble. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

O'Neill, s'identifia Jack, il me faudrait la même chose.

Vous faites partie des pêcheurs, monsieur O'Neill ? demanda le concierge avec suspicion.

Euh, non, pas récemment, enfin je crois. Mais vous savez, nous sommes tous un peu pêcheur sur les bords. » ironisa le colonel.

Je vous demande pardon, demanda le concierge avec un air de totale incompréhension.

Non rien, répondit Jack en jetant un œuil amusé sur Sam qui, décidément, était un bon public pour ses blagues, à en juger par le large sourire moqueur qu'elle arborait devant l'air ahuri du concierge.

Désolé, monsieur, mais l'hôtel est complet. Nous accueillons tout un groupe de pêcheurs...

Vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je vous disais, interrompit le colonel O'Neill.

...et il ne nous reste plus une seule chambre » termina le pauvre concierge.

Celui-ci lança un regard inquiet à Sam qui vint à sa rescousse en le rassurant sur l'attitude du colonel. « Ne vous en faites pas, on s'y fait très vite. Il fait ça avec tout le monde. » Rassuré, mais pressé de se débarrasser de ce client bizarre, il proposa au colonel de lui trouver une chambre dans un autre hôtel de la région. Cette solution était sans aucun doute plus conforme au règlement, mais elle n'était guère pratique vu les circonstances.

Pour que leur plan marche, il fallait que Sam et Jack aient l'air d'être un vrai couple, et ce n'était pas en dormant dans deux hôtels séparés qu'ils donneraient le change. Sam et Jack se regardèrent un instant, gênés. Puis sans quitter Sam des yeux, il dit au concierge : « Vue sur le lac, hein ? Chouette, si on s'ennuie, on pourra toujours pêcher ! » plaisanta O'Neill.

« 21, 22 ! Voilà la chambre ! » s'exclama Carter qui s'était repris au dernier moment pour ne pas dire 'notre chambre'. Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte de leur chambre, Sam se sentit obligée d'éclaircir la situation. « Je suis désolée, mon colonel, mais mon frère m'a prise au dépourvu et il ne pensait sûrement pas que je viendrais accompagnée quand je lui ai dit de maintenir la réservation. A ce moment, je pensais que Daniel viendrait.

Je comprends major, vous pensiez séduire un brillant docteur en archéologie, et au lieu de cela vous vous retrouvez avec un vieux colonel...

Mon colonel ! s'offusqua Carter.

Ne vous en faites pas Carter. Votre honneur restera sauf. Et puis comme ça nous n'éveillerons pas les soupçons sur notre 'couple'. »

Sans aucun doute, mon colonel, excepté peut-être pour ce pauvre concierge. Mais pour le règlement, ajouta Sam confuse ?

Quel règlement ? Ah ! ce règlement ! Ecoutez, Major, nous n'avons qu'à nous dire que nous sommes en mission d'infiltration, que l'ennemi est très soupçonneux et que nous devons donc tout mettre en oeuvre pour le tromper ! D'ailleurs, pour la réussite de cette, heu, 'mission' je crois que nous devrions oublier un peu le règlement. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point, bien sûr. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions dormir ensemble. N'est-ce pas, major ?

Non, bien sûr que non, mon colonel. » répondit le major Carter.

Elle donna un tour de clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Mais en entrant, les deux faux amants restèrent plantés devant le lit double de la chambre. Le seul lit de la chambre, à vrai dire. « Wouaw, la vue est magnifique ! N'est-ce pas Carter ? » lança O'Neill en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. « Mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois qu'un seul exemplaire de cette chose sur laquelle nous aimons, nous autres humains, passer la majeure partie de nos nuits. En d'autres termes : un lit. »

Samantha ne savait pas quoi répondre au colonel. La situation devenait très embarrassante et ne savait comment l'expliquer à Jack qui devait penser à un traquenard. « Il doit y avoir une erreur, mon frère a bien fait une réservation pour deux personnes, mais pour une chambre double. Je ne comprends pas. Je vais descendre à la réception et demander une autre chambre. »

Jack était lui aussi pris au dépourvu, mais son pragmatisme prit le dessus. « Ca ne servira à rien, Carter. Vous avez entendu ce qu'ils ont dit à la réception. Il n'y a plus de chambre libre. Ils ont du croire que Carter et Carter étaient mariés et non frère et sœur. » Et pour taquiner Sam qui faisait le tour de la chambre à la recherche d'un hypothétique lit escamotable, il ajouta « Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire non plus de chercher un autre lit dans la chambre. Celui-ci remplit déjà bien assez la pièce, major. »

Sam se figea sur place, à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Jack proposa alors « Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre le lit et moi je dormirai... dans la baignoire. » choisit Jack après un rapide et exhaustif tour d'horizon de la pièce qui ne laissait aucune place pour un tout autre objet.

Mais Sam dût refuser cette proposition. « Ca risque de poser un problème, monsieur. Il n'y a pas de baignoire ! » annonça-t-elle dans un éclat de rire qu'elle avait du mal à contenir tant la situation semblait lui échapper.

Intrigué, le colonel O'Neill ajouta « Comment ça il n'y a pas de baignoire ? » et joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et constata l'évidence. « Vous avez raison, major, il n'y a pas de baignoire. Changement de plan alors. Vous dormirez dans la douche et moi je prendrais le lit. » Jack lança un regard amusé à Carter.

« Wouaw, regardez moi ça, elle est équipée de tout le confort possible ! s'exclama le colonel devant le paneau de contrôle de la douche. Vous pouvez choisir la température, la puissance du jet et tout un tas d'autres trucs dont je ne sais absolument pas à quoi ça sert. Et puis c'est certainement la douche la plus vaste que j'ai jamais vu. Vous croyez que le général Hammond accepterait d'en aménager une ou deux à la base ?

Je ne sais pas mon colonel, vous devriez lui poser la question lorsque nous rentrerons. » répondit Samantha dans un grand éclat de rire nerveux. Le colonel se joint à elle.

Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, Jack prit la parole : « En attendant, major, voici mes ordres. Vous prendrez le lit, et moi je dormirai par terre. Il doit y avoir suffisamment de place entre, heu..., voyons, le lit et la fenêtre pour qu'un homme pas trop grand et pas trop gros puisse s'y allonger. » Le colonel prit son sac et fit le tour du lit. « Bon sang, mais où sont-ils donc allés chercher un lit aussi grand ? A moins que ce ne soit la chambre qui soit si petite ? Carter, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Je ne sais pas mon colonel. A mon avis il s'agit d'une illusion d'optique. Le lit doit nous paraître plus grand parce qu'il se trouve au milieu d'une pièce trop petite... et qu'inconsciement nous y attachons beaucoup d'importance... » conclut Samantha sans poursuivre ses explications plus avant et éviter ainsi de remettre sur le tapis un sujet que tous les deux préféraient ne pas aborder.

Que voulez-vous dire major ? demanda Jack, par 'beaucoup d'importance' ?

Rien mon colonel, rétorqua aussitôt Sam qui s'en voulait déjà d'avoir abordé le sujet. Je veux dire que compte tenu de nos grades respectifs et des circonstances, il est normal que la question de l'endroit où nous allons dormir nous préoccupe.

'Nous' préoccupe, reprit Jack qui se délectait de l'embarras dans lequel le sujet plongeait le major.

Je veux dire moi. Vous et moi. Balbutia Sam qui se rendait compte que plus elle en disait et moins ce qu'elle disait était clair. Enfin, vous d'un côté, et moi de l'autre. Séparément, bien sûr.

Carter ? intima le colonel. » Aussitôt, le major comprit qu'il était préférable de ne plus rien ajouter. Ce faisant, elle adressa un sourire entendu au colonel.

Ils terminèrent leur installation et allèrent manger au restaurant de l'hôtel. Les participants au concours de pêche mettaient un peu d'ambiance et distrayaient les deux amis. Mais lorsque la soirée fut terminée, il fallut retourner dans leur chambre. L'embarras les reprit alors. Sam s'en voulait d'avoir entraîné le colonel dans cette histoire et des conditions dans lesquelles ils devaient partager cette chambre. Malgré la moquette, le sol était très dur et en fouillant dans le placard, Jack n'avait pas trouvé de couverture supplémentaire pour s'en faire un lit.

A deux reprises, il se cogna la tête contre le pied du chevet en se retournant sur lui-même pour trouver sa position. Sam, que la situation gênait de plus en plus, avait alors proposé à Jack d'échanger leur place, mais il avait répondu catégoriquement non à chaque fois. Mais lorsque il fit tomber sur lui la lampe de chevet, dont il accrocha le fil électrique en se retournant une nouvelle fois, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que s'il continuait dans cette voie, il ne finirait probablement pas la nuit sans une sérieuse blessure dont il ne pourrait pas se prévaloir aux réunions des anciens combattants. Alors il se ravisa.

« Major, votre dernière proposition tient toujours ? demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr mon colonel, répondit Sam qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aux malheurs de Jack.

Bien, parce que je pense sérieusement prendre une option sur votre offre. Cependant...

Oui, mon colonel, interrompit Sam amusée.

Cependant, je ne peux pas, en toute conscience, vous laisser affronter seule les dangers du pied du lit et du chevet au risque de vous voir estropiée peut-être à vie !

Je comprends, mon colonel. Que proposez-vous ?

Et bien, ce lit dans lequel vous vous délectez à me voir torturé est bien grand, n'est-ce pas Major ?

En effet, mon colonel. Vu d'ici il paraît assez grand.

Bien. Et je suppose qu'il est pourvu en nombre suffisant de draps et couvertures moelleuses et chaudes ?

C'est le cas mon colonel.

Très bien ! Dans ce cas, Major, peut-être pourrions-nous, exceptionnellement, partager ce même grand lit ? Je sais que c'est contraire au règlement et je comprendrais parfaitement si vous refusiez. Mais après tout, nous avons déjà enfreint ce règlement sur plusieurs chapitres, alors... Je vous jure que votre honneur sera sauf, et quant au mien, je le remets entre vos mains, ajouta-t-il pour la taquiner. Mais je préfère encore affronter une courre martiale et les foudres protectrices de votre père plutôt que de risquer encore une fois ma santé, que dis-je ma vie, en dormant ici-bas. Qu'en pensez-vous Major ? »

Partagée entre le code militaire et son devoir humanitaire, Sam ne savait plus quoi faire. L'idée de se retrouver dans la promiscuité de Jack l'embarrassait. C'était une grave infraction au règlement militaire, mais qui le saurait ? En dehors d'eux-mêmes, probablement personne. Et si elle avait pu vivre jusque là en gardant pour elle un secret comme la Porte des Etoiles, elle pourrait certainement arriver à garder secrets les arrangements de cette nuit. Et puis Jack et elle allaient juste partager un lit.

« Major ? Alors, que décidez-vous ? » demanda Jack inquiet par ce temps de réflexion. « Si ça peut vous rassurer, Carter, je ne suis pas en train de vous faire des propositions malhonnêtes. Tous les deux nous savons parfaitement à quoi nous en tenir en ce qui concerne nos relations, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, nous sommes des adultes raisonnables et des militaires entraînés à toutes formes de tortures alors je pense que nous parviendrons à survivre à une nuit ensemble.

Bien sûr mon colonel. Je serais heureuse de vous satisfaire, répondit Sam qui regrettait déjà d'avoir prononcé ces paroles.

Je n'en doute pas Sam. Mais prenez garde, je ne suis plus tout jeune ! répondit Jack en taquinant Sam qui le fustigea du regard. Alors, je prends quel côté ? »

Sam se serra à la droite du lit et Jack prit place. Tous les deux étaient tendus. Allongés sur le dos, ils n'osaient pas bouger ou même se regarder. Jack chercha une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais il se surprit à être aussi intimidé par la situation. Finalement, il éteignit la lumière en lançant un rapide « bonne nuit ».

Un long moment passa sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ose faire un mouvement de peur qu'il ne soit interprété comme une avance. Mais Sam finit par s'endormir tandis que Jack ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Il risqua alors un œuil vers elle et l'observa un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers la fenêtre. Il écouta sa respiration pendant encore un moment et s'endormit.

Jack se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait senti une source de chaleur à côté de lui qui ne lui était pas familière et s'était réveillé. A quelques centimètres de lui il reconnut le dos de Samantha et se rassura. Complètement éveillé, il essaya de fixer un point dans l'obscurité pour se rendormir, mais ses yeux restaient posés sur l'épaule gauche de Sam sur laquelle se dessinait une adorable fossette qui l'intriguait. Machinalement, il avança sa main pour l'effleurer, mais comme si elle avait senti qu'on l'observait, Sam se réveilla et se retourna vers Jack dont le geste resta en suspend.

« Mon colonel ? » interrogea Sam.

Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, balbutia Jack embarrassé. »

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sam. Mais il se rendit vite compte que c'était une mauvaise stratégie car il ne put bientôt plus s'en défaire. Machinalement, sa main était venue se poser sur la joue de Sam.

« Mon colonel ? » répéta Sam. « Vous vous sentez bien, vous avez les mains glacées ? » demanda-t-elle. Cette fois, Jack avait entendu et il retira sa main. Mais il ne répondit pas à la question.

« Sam, nous partageons le même lit, vous connaissez maintenant mon vilain petit secret et j'ai vu cette adorable petite fossette que vous cachez sur votre épaule, alors je crois vous pouvez laisser tomber les 'colonels' et les 'monsieur'.

A vos ordres mon col..., Jack ! répondit machinalement Sam.

Ha, et j'oubliais les 'à vos ordres' aussi. » renchérit Jack.

Ils s'étaient tout dit, ou presque. Leurs regards restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre. Mais aucun d'eux n'osait faire le premier pas. Au bout d'un moment, Jack se trouva très embarrassé par la situation. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner de son côté du lit. Alors il essaya de faire diversion. « Vous savez, on peut quand même se parler, même si on ne respecte pas le protocole !

Bien sûr, répondit Sam simplement sans le quitter du regard.

Bien ! Alors, de quoi on parle ? répondit Jack mal à l'aise par l'aplomb discret de Sam.

On n'est pas obligé non plus de parler », répondit Sam un rien provacatrice.

Mais elle se rendit alors compte de la situation, et se ravisa. « Enfin, je veux dire qu'il est tard et que demain nous avons une longue journée alors... » Jack remarqua aussitôt le changement dans la voix de Sam et s'en amusa. Il lui sourit. « Vous avez raison, on n'est pas obligé de parler non plus. » Ils restèrent donc ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Jack prenne l'initiative.

« Parlez-moi un peu de vos tantes, demanda-t-il à Sam.

Je vous demande pardon ?

Eh bien si je dois les impressionner demain, autant me préparer un peu, répondit Jack.

Vous avez raison, acquiesça Sam. Ma tante Barbara est la femme du frère de mon père. C'est une scientifique comme moi et ce sera sans doute la plus facile à convaincre. Ma tante Phylis est la mère de la mariée. Elle est à la retraite et elle est incollable sur le curling. Mais je ne pense pas que vous rencontrerez beaucoup de difficultés avec elles. Non, celle qu'il faudra convaincre, c'est grand-mère Carter. Elle s'est beaucoup occupée de mon frère et moi et elle a toujours été très critique sur le choix de mes fréquentations.

Donc, si j'ai bien compris, si j'arrive à séduire grand-mère Carter, le tour est joué ?

A peu de choses près, c'est ça, oui, approuva Sam.

Et vous n'auriez pas un ou deux petits trucs pour la séduire ?

Soyez juste vous-même, répondit Sam avec amusement.

Oh ! ben ça, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile » rétorqua Jack avec un large sourire.

Cette fois, ils n'avaient plus rien à ajouter. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à se regarder en silence, puis Jack s'endormit le premier cette fois, suivi de près par Sam.

Le lendemain, jour du mariage.

Lorsque Jack découvrit Sam dans sa robe, il ne put retenir un sifflet admirateur. « Carter ! Wouaw ! Vous êtes superbe !

Merci, mon col...

Ha ! coupa Jack, aujourd'hui, pas de 'colonel' ou de 'major' Sam !

C'est vrai. Et je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas mal non plus dans votre uniforme de cérémonie », ajouta Sam.

Comme promis, Jack avait sorti l'uniforme des grandes occasions et toutes ses décorations mangeaient une bonne partie du côté gauche de sa veste.

En arrivant à la salle de réception ils passèrent devant une glace dans le hall d'entrée et en voyant leur reflet, ils ne purent que se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils formaient un joli couple, si jamais crédible. Jack lança alors « Ne croyez-vous pas qu'on risque de faire de l'ombre aux mariés ? »

Avant de franchir les portes de la salle, Jack insista pour préparer un peu leur entrée afin, dît-il : « de prendre l'ennemi par surprise et de lui ôter toute tentative de contre-attaque. » Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, Sam au bras de son chevalier servant, ils poussèrent ensemble les portes devant eux et entrèrent triomphalement.

Mais Jack fut rapidement stoppé dans son élan. Devant lui, se tenait une dizaine d'autres uniformes de toutes les armes qu'il connaissait. Chacun arborait sa part de décorations. « Sam, vous êtes sûre que c'est la bonne salle ? demanda Jack.

Certaine, répondit Sam.

Ne me dites pas que tous ces gens sont de votre famille.

Non, bien sûr que non, il y en a aussi de la famille du marié, répondit Sam satisfaite du tour qu'elle avait joué au colonel. Venez, je vais vous présenter à mes tantes. »

Chemin faisant, ils furent stopés par plusieurs invités qui voulaient savoir qui était cet officier qui l'accompagnait. Le temps de répondre à sa cousine Janet, et la rumeur s'était répandue à toute l'assemblée. Sam entraîna alors Jack vers un groupe de femmes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, celles-ci s'écartèrent pour les accueillir, et Sam présenta ses tantes à Jack : le général Phyllis Mc Donald, le docteur Barbara Carter et ma grand-mère Carter. « Colonel O'Neill ? ! » s'exclamèrent de concert les tantes. « On peut dire que votre entrée dans la famille a été remarquée, colonel ! » ajouta la grand-mère Carter. Devant le ton direct de la vieille dame, les tantes de Sam tempérèrent un peu ses propos. « Colonel, depuis que vous avez franchi le sueil de cette salle au bras de notre Sam, votre nom fait le tour des invités. Nous sommes ravies de faire enfin votre connaissance. » Ce à quoi Jack répondit humblement « Mesdames, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

« Colonel O'Neill ? Vous êtes apparenté avec le général O'Neill des Marines ? demanda sans autres formalité grand-mère Carter qui, ayant vécu toute sa vie auprès des militaires, connaissait mieux que personne les généalogies militaires.

Euh, non. Non, je n'ai pas ce plaisir, répondit le colonel.

Tant mieux, c'est un vieux con ! rétorqua la grand-mère. Ne faites pas cette tête, colonel. Vous apprendrez vite que j'ai pour habitude de dire les choses comme je les pense. Contrairement à nombre de vos semblables qui se réfugient derrière leur uniforme mais n'en pensent pas moins.

Je comprends maintenant d'où Samantha tient son sens de la répartie ! déclara Jack en regardant Sam avec complicité.

Elle vous en fait voir ? Tant mieux ! Chez les Carter, on est comme ça, nous les femmes. Excusez-moi, colonel, Sam, mais il faut que j'aille au petit coin, à mon âge, ces choses là n'attendent pas. »

Tandis qu'ils regardaient la vieille dame s'éloigner, Jack se retourna vers sa cavalière : « Carter, la prochaine fois que j'aurais envie de vous rendre service, rappelez-moi de ne pas le faire ! Je comprends mieux maintenant d'où vous vient votre vocation. Et vous êtes sûre qu'ils sont tous de votre famille. Je veux dire tous ceux qui portent des uniformes et même ceux qui n'en portent pas comme vos chères tantes ? »

Sam ne répondit pas. A la place, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et déclara : « Bienvenue dans la famille, colonel ! ». Ils assistèrent à la cérémonie de mariage puis à la réception. Tout se passait bien. Leur couple faisait illusion, et eux-même se prenaient au jeu avec un naturel qui les déconcertait. Mais au détour d'un geste ou d'une parole, parfois, l'embarras les reprenait, stoppant tout élan de tendresse incontrôlé.

La grand-mère Carter les observait depuis un moment quand Sam quitta l'assemblée à la fin d'une danse avec le colonel. Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas décidé vers Jack. « Colonel, vous permettez que nous discutions un moment ensemble ? » Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Jack se retrouva au milieu des autres danseurs incapable de remettre la discussion.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, dit Jack un peu inquiet par le ton de la vielle dame, sauf si c'est pour me droguer et me séduire ensuite, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Cela pourrait-être une idée, mais vous n'êtes pas mon type !

Ah non ? reprit Jack.

Je les préfère un peu plus jeune et ferme, sans vouloir vous offenser, colonel. Et puis le prestige de l'uniforme, j'ai déjà donné. Merci ! Cinquante ans de mariage avec un officier de l'Air Force, maintenant que je suis veuve, il est tant de voir autre chose !

Remarquez, je vous comprends. Si je n'étais pas moi, je ne tomberais certainement pas amoureux de moi !

Bien, bien, vous avez le sens de l'humour monsieur l'officier. Un bon point pour vous. Dans cette famille, c'est un atout majeur, croyez-moi.

Ah je vois, vous venez me faire passer le terrible test de la grand-mère, taquina-t-il.

Vous croyez pouvoir le réussir haut la main, colonel ? demanda la grand-mère de Sam. »

Le ton soudainement sérieux de sa cavalière déstabilisa Jack qui se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis un impair irréparable qui aurait embarrassé un quelconque membre de la famille Carter et qui pourrait conduire à la découverte du plan que Sam et lui avaient mis au point pour cette soirée.

« Colonel ? Vous êtes toujours avec moi ? demanda la grand-mère Carter.

Euh, oui, je vous écoute.

Colonel, pardonnez ma franchise, mais en l'absence de Jacob, son père, nous nous sentons tous un peu responsables de Samantha.

Je comprends. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je connais bien Jacob.

Ah ? bien, répondit la dame surprise par cet aveu inattendu. Vous connaissez le père de Sammantha ?

Nous nous sommes rencontrés à plusieurs reprises, en effet.

Dans ce cas, colonel, pouvez-vous m'expliquer à quel jeu vous jouez avec ma petite fille ?

Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Jack surpris par le ton direct de la vieille dame.

Si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu ce soir, ce qu'il y a entre vous et Sam est sérieux. Or vous ne donnez pas cette impression.

Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous fait croire cela, madame ?

Je vous ai bien observé toute la soirée, et si vous avez pu duper les autres, pas moi. Votre petit couple est bien trop parfait pour être vrai. Toute cette histoire sonne faux et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a bien plus que cette petite comédie pour éviter les habituelles remarques sur le statut de célibataire de Sam. »

Le colonel O'Neill ne savait quoi répondre à cela. La vieille dame avait vu juste et mentir ne servirait certainement pas Sam ou lui-même. Tout avouer le mettait dans une position délicate. Pourtant, la grand-mère de Sam lui inspirait confiance et il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui mentir.

« Bien, je me rends, abdiqua Jack. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas le petit ami de Sam. Mais j'ai beaucoup d'amitié pour elle. Elle faisait ses bagages lorsque je l'ai croisée hier. Elle avait l'air embêtée parce que son cavalier venait de lui faire faux bond au dernier moment et qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule pour assister à ce mariage. Alors je lui ai proposé de le remplacer.

Donc, si je vous suis, d'après ce que vous venez de déclarer et si vous n'êtes pas son petit ami, j'en conclus que vous travaillez ensemble.

Euh, c'est ça, oui. Dans les grandes lignes, confirma Jack.

Je vois. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous travaillez avec Sam et par amitié pour elle, vous avez accepté de rencontrer toute sa famille ? A l'occasion d'un mariage ? insista la grand-mère de Sam.

A vrai dire, c'est surtout que je n'avais rien à faire ce week-end et quand elle m'a décrit le buffet, je n'ai pas pu résister, plaisanta Jack.

Je vois. Dites-moi, colonel, Sam n'étant que major et si vous travaillez avec elle, n'est-elle pas de fait sous vos ordres ? En ce cas votre petite comédie ne serait-elle pas un peu contraire au règlement ?

Euh, ben peut-être. Vous savez, les règlements, ça n'a jamais été mon fort. Et puis comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'est qu'une petite comédie innocente.

Ca, colonel, permettez-moi d'en douter.

Comment ça ? demanda Jack incrédule.

Colonel, je peux vous appeler Jack ?

Je vous en prie, ne put que répondre Jack.

Jack, je n'appartient pas à l'Air Force et je me fiche de savoir si vous enfreignez ou non votre satané réglement, croyez-moi. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que ma petite Sam a un officier supérieur qui a suffisament 'd'amitié' pour elle pour risquer sa carrière, et celle de ma petite fille aussi d'ailleurs, pour l'accompagner à une 'petite' soirée de mariage où est logiquement réunie une bonne partie de sa famille, dont la plupart des membres sont des militaires, qui plus est...

Oui enfin, vous savez, pour ce dernier détail, Sam ne m'avait pas dit que j'assisterais à une réunion d'état-major. Objecta le colonel.

L'auriez-vous su, colonel, vous seriez quand même venu, n'est-ce pas ? affirma sans hésitation la grand-mère.

Ben heu, répondit vaguement le colonel avant de poursuivre. Mais je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, madame Carter. Vous savez comme moi que ce que vous insinuez est tout à fait contraire au règlement.

Bien, alors vous admettez, poursuivit la grand-mère, que vous avez sciemment monté cette comédie, mais que ce n'est pas pour vous un véritable rôle de composition ?

Euh, ben vu sous cet angle...

Mais vous ne démentez pas ?

Quoi donc ? rétorqua Jack pris au piège.

Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, colonel. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

Vous voulez préciser, demanda alors Jack qui s'en mordit les doigts aussitôt.

Etes-vous ou n'êtes-vous pas amoureux de Sam ? demanda franchement la grand-mère de Sam.

Je prends mon joker, répondit Jack embarrassé.

C'est inutile colonel, votre non réponse parle d'elle-même. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous donner un petit conseil amical. Je sais que Sam a pour vous, comment dire... une 'grande affection', pour utiliser une expression qui ne vous choquera pas. Et d'après ce que je sais maintenant de vous, c'est réciproque. Alors pourquoi continuer à jouer cette comédie ?

Vous savez bien pourquoi.

Foutaises ! Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec vous, mais ce n'est certainement pas votre peur de désobéir au règlement. »

Sur ces mots, grand-mère Carter planta le colonel O'Neill au milieu de leur deuxième danse, laissant Jack tout penaud. Sentant quelque regard oblique sur lui, il éprouva le besoin de sortir un peu prendre l'air histoire de digérer la conversation avec madame Carter senior. Mais sur la terrasse il trouva Sam qui, comme lui, était venue s'isoler un moment.

« Pff ! Si je fumais, je m'en grillerais bien une ! lança le colonel pour briser le silence entre les deux officiers.

Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

Ah oui ? Je viens d'avoir une conversation d'homme à grand-mère Carter, et croyez-moi, elle sait y faire avec les interrogatoires musclés !

Enfant, j'étais terrorisait lorsque j'entendais ces mots :'Samantha Carter, il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion'. Se souvint avec tendresse Sam.

Au fait, elle sait tout. Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à m'extorquer ces aveux, et même un peu plus, mais maintenant elle sait le fin mot de l'histoire.

Je sais, répondit Sam sans surprise.

Vous lui avez dit ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je vous avais prévenu que ce serait elle la plus difficile à convaincre. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, elle vous aime bien.

Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Le fait qu'elle vous ait parlé en tête à tête.

Eh oui, je fait ça avec toute les vielles dames. J'inspire confiance ! Sans compter le prestige de l'uniforme, mais avec votre grand-mère ce n'est plus un argument de vente. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que ça le soit pour le reste de votre famille non plus. Tous les deux sourirent à cette remarque. Vous aviez omis de me dire que les 9/10 de votre famille était des militaires !

Ah oui ? rétorqua Sam avec ironie. »

Les deux officiers se turent un moment. La soirée était fraîche et Sam frissonna quelques secondes. Aussitôt Jack lui offrit sa veste pour la mettre sur ses épaules. En faisant cela, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre et chacun pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Jack passa son bras autour des épaules de Sam et ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment.

Finalement, Jack rompit le silence. « Nous ne devrions même pas y penser. Vous le savez, Sam.

Je sais. Mais, pour une fois, soyons francs Jack. Toute cette comédie n'est qu'un prétexte pour contourner le réglement sans pour autant l'enfreindre directement.

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Que nous nous réfugions sans cesse derrière le règlement pour éviter d'avoir à exprimer des sentiments que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment contrôler. » Sam se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jack et lui fit face.

« Eh bien moi je suis fatiguée de ce jeu, déclara-t-elle en fixant droit dans les yeux Jack. Nous avons enfreint le règlement pour des motifs plus graves que celui-là et nous ne nous sommes jamais posé la question de savoir si cela était contraire au règlement ou non.

Sam, vous savez bien que cette question n'est pas discutable. Chaque fois que nous avons enfreint le règlement, c'était dans des circonstances qui ne laissaient pas d'autre choix. Des vies étaient en jeu.

Bien sûr. Et là, il s'agit de nos vies, Jack. A moins que ce ne soit pas le règlement qui soit réellement le problème. » Sur ces mots, Sam rendit sa veste à Jack et partit.

Pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée en moins d'une heure Jack se retrouvait tout seul, planté par une Carter. Une telle situation ne pouvait laisser indifférent. Surtout, il sentait bien que Sam était malheureuse et lui aussi. Il rentra dans la salle de réception, chercha Sam mais ne la trouva pas alors il dit au revoir à la grand-mère Carter qu'il croisa et sortit.

Retour à l'hôtel

Jack ne rentra pas tout de suite à l'hôtel. Sam avait pris la voiture et il dut donc rentrer à pied. Chemin faisant, il repensa à la soirée qu'il venait de vivre. Dans l'ensemble, ça s'était plutôt bien passé, si on ne tenait pas compte de la petite conversation avec grand-mère Carter et surtout de l'entrevue avec Sam sur la terrasse et de son départ précipité. 'Mais en ce qui concerne ce dernier point, les invités auront cru à une petite querelle d'amoureux... Ce qui, si on y regarde d'un peu plus près, O'Neill, mon vieux, se rapproche assez près de la vérité... Sauf que, techniquement, nous ne sommes pas un 'couple d'amoureux.' Objecta pour lui même Jack.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, il trouva la voiture de Sam garée sur le parking. Il aurait aimé préparer une sorte de petit discours, mais ne trouvait rien. Alors il monta à leur chambre où il trouva porte close. Il appela Sam mais personne ne répondit. Pourtant, il était déjà tard et il n'avait vu personne au bar de l'hôtel en passant devant tout à l'heure. Il descendit donc à la réception.

« Euh, pardon, mais mon amie est rentrée avant moi et elle a fermé la porte de la chambre. Pourriez-vous m'ouvrir, s'il vous plaît ? demanda O'Neill au concierge d'un ton un peu embarrassé.

Mais certainement, monsieur, répondit le concierge avec un sourire entendu. Une petite querelle d'amoureux, monsieur ?

Pas exactement, rétorqua Jack agacé par le ton sarcastique du concierge.

Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, notre hôtel est réputé pour ses vertus à réconcilier les amoureux les plus têtus.

Ah oui ? Ben il devrait aussi travailler sa vertu à se mêler de ce qui le regarde », répondit sans ménagement Jack.

Comme ils arrivaient à la porte de la chambre, le concierge ouvrit celle-ci et partit sans attendre de pourboire. Jack entra. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais il pouvait distinguer le corps de Sam couché sur le lit. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, et il se demanda si elle était éveillée.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Sam et l'observa un moment. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers le côté opposé. Elle n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'il s'était assis, et sa respiration était bien régulière, mais il ne pouvait pas dire si elle dormait ou non. Il aperçut la fossette sur le haut de son épaule et sa curiosité l'emporta. Il avança sa mains vers l'épaule de Sam et caressa doucement le petit creux au dos de son épaule.

Aussitôt, Sam réagit. « Jack ? appela-t-elle.

Euh, oui ? répondit timidement Jack.

Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ? J'avais fermé la porte.

Ben m'en parlez pas, j'ai du faire appel au concierge ! » essaya de plaisanter Jack.

Mais Sam n'avait pas envie de plaisanter. Elle s'était redressée et regardait Jack droit dans les yeux. Un regard qui le figea sur place. Mais où avait-elle appris à dévisager les gens de cette façon ? se demanda-t-il.

Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que si la porte était fermée c'était pour une raison ?

Euh... si, mais je ne savais pas laquelle. Alors j'ai voulu m'en assurer par moi-même, répondit Jack toujours en plaisantant. C'était plus fort que lui.

Ecoutez, colonel, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit tout à l'heure sur la terrasse. Je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Aïe ! 'colonel', vous m'avez appelé colonel, grimaça Jack. C'est pas bon ça, dit-il en secouant la tête. Ecoutez Sam, je sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours, mais si vous voulez bien entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire... »

Jack interprèta l'absence de réaction de Sam comme une invitation à poursuivre. « Voilà, en rentrant à l'hôtel j'ai eu le temps, et largement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, de repenser à ce que vous avez dit sur la terrasse. Et vous avez raison. Nous, enfin surtout moi, nous cachons derrière le règlement non pas parce que je ne vous aime pas, Sam, Dieu sait que c'est faux, dit-il en caressant le visage de Sam, mais parce que je ne veux pas risquer de vous perdre. » Il fit une pause pour éclaircir ses idées. « Sam, j'ai été marié, puis mon fils est mort et j'ai ensuite perdu ma femme et tout ça à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. »

Sam avait pris la main de Jack. « Je sais tout cela, Jack. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça recommence. Je ne veux pas prendre la place de Sarah. Mais je veux que vous nous donniez notre chance, déclara Sam. » Puis oubliant qu'elle parlait à son officier supérieur, elle continua. « Je sais que le règlement est contre nous mais nous ne serions pas les premiers à enfreindre ce paragraphe. » Comme Jack ne disait rien, elle prit cela pour une résolution de fait concernant ce point. Elle ajouta : « Et puis tu ne seras pas toujours mon officier supérieur.

Ah non ? demanda Jack avec malice.

Non, bien sûr que non, un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que tu prennes réellement ta retraite.

Comment ça, ma retraite ?

Eh bien oui, à vrai dire, tu as fait grande impression sur mes tantes, mais elles ont aussi remarqué qu'il y avait une légère différence d'âge entre nous, répondit Sam en taquinant Jack.

Comment ça une différence d'âge ? Tu vas voir s'il y a une différence d'âge ! »

Jack embrassa Sam qui lui rendit son baiser...


End file.
